You're Not Going to Lose Me
by MaxValentine
Summary: Alex and Kara get drunk. Something happens. Alex avoids Kara. Kara dies for a little bit, but she's fine. Alex freaks out. Or Alex and Kara wake up naked together, Alex avoids Kara, and Kara comforts Alex. Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters.


Alex was avoiding Kara. Every time Kara got even a little close to talk to Alex, she would say a excuse and speed walk away.

Kara knew why Alex was avoiding her, it all started a few nights ago.

The whole gang went to the alien bar to celebrate locking away another alien that was on Fort Rozz.

Alex and Kara got a little drunk. Okay, maybe a lot drunk. All that Kara could remember was a few games of pool, drinking some more, and her and Alex some how ending up back at her apartment.

She thinks she may have flew them there, drunkenly.

Oops.

When Kara woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, that's when the reason Alex has been avoiding her happened.

Well, that's not exactly when it happened, but it's when they realized what they did.

When Kara looked over to the other side of the bed, her eyes widened.

Kara remembers Alex spread out on the sheets.

Naked.

Kara thought right then that Alex looked so beautiful.

But then she shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about her sister that way.

 _Foster sister,_ her mind reminded her.

Kara remembers looking down and seeing she was also naked. When her mind caught up to what happened, she may have let an 'Oh Rao!' out and maybe a little to loudly.

The next she remembered was Alex stretching, like a cat, and the sheets falling down a little.

Her eyes widened even more and she whispered silently, "Wow."

Alex was- no is really beautiful. Really, really beautiful. She may have been drooling then. She hopes not. And if she did, she hopes Alex didn't notice.

And….. that's when everything changed.

Alex opened her eyes, slowly. They looked around the room in confusion. Then they locked onto Kara, naked with her mouth half open and widened eyes. _And is that drool?_

Alex had a guess at what happened, but she thought _there's no way._ She slowly looked down at herself, and _yep, she was naked, in bed with Kara, who was also naked._

Her eyes widened. "Oh, my god!"

She hurriedly stood up getting out of the bed, pulling the sheets with her to cover herself. But also taking the sheets away from Kara uncovering her.

"Hey!" Kara crossed her arms, trying to cover herself up.

Alex averted her eyes, she'll never admit that she may have taken a look for a second.

Kara remembers that's when Alex freaked out. She was moving around hastily to find her clothes. While also trying to avoid Kara's stare and avoiding looking at her.

Which wasn't hard, because most of her clothes were in the living room and by the front door. Though she couldn't find her underwear.

She wanted to get out of there as fast as she can, so she just forgot about it. She snook one last look at Kara and then left, slamming the door behind her.

Kara winced.

—

She remembers tearing up, she didn't understand why then, but now she knows.

She's in love with Alex.

Kara sighed, looking up when she feels eyes on her.

Alex was looking at her, though with a far away look. Kara wondered if she was thinking about what happened.

When Alex noticed that Kara was staring at her, too, she snapped her head back towards the agent she was talking to.

—

Alex was sitting beside Kara, who was on the sun bed unconscious.

They just came back from a mission, and they thought that it would be an easy one.

But it wasn't.

The guy they were fighting pulled out kryptonite out of nowhere and stabbed Supergirl.

Supergirl had to be rushed here for surgery. They successfully got out all the kryptonite thankfully. Now Supergirl just needs to heal under the sun lights.

Alex eyes were red and she had dried tear tracks on her face.

She was in the room when they did the surgery, and Kara's heart stopped. It was only for a second, but it stopped.

Alex doesn't know what she would do without Kara. She doesn't even want to imagine it.

Alex holds onto Kara's hand tightly.

—

Kara waked up feeling sore. When she registered a pressure on her hand and her arm, she looked to her right, seeing Alex asleep on her arm and holding her hand.

Kara smiled softly.

After a little bit, Alex slowly started to wake up.

Alex brought her hand, the one that she wasn't holding Kara's hand with, up and massaged her eyes, trying to wake up fully.

"Hey." Kara said softly.

Alex snapped her head up and stared at Kara.

"Hey, you're awake."

Kara nods. "Have been for a little bit."

Alex nodded, a little disoriented.

"I fell asleep."

Kara softly chuckled.

"Seems like it."

Alex nodded again and cleared her throat.

"Right. So, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but good."

Alex nodded a third time, awkwardly.

"I'll go get the doctor." Alex rushed out.

Kara relaxed into the bed and sighed.

—

Alex opens the door to Kara's apartment. She holds the door open for Kara to walk in. Kara walks in a bit slowly. Once Kara was in Alex shut the door and helped Kara walk to the couch so she could sit down.

Alex looked around the room awkwardly, wondering if she should just leave. Kara saw this and she didn't want Alex to leave. She patted the seat right next to her.

Alex stared at the seat and after a few seconds decided to sit down. They both sat in silence.

Kara cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "I think we should talk about what happened."

Alex swallowed thickly. "I…. you're right. We should talk."

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Alex.

"I don't want to lose you, Ka-Kara." Alex voice broke at the end.

"Hey, you're not going to. You're not going to lose me." Kara put a hand on Alex's hand, comforting her.

Alex stands up hastily and starts pacing. "But I almost did!"

"What?"

Tears fell down Alex's face now. "You died! Your heart stopped, even if it was only for a second. It stopped."

Kara got up and stood in front of Alex, stopping her pacing, and hugged her.

"I'm here. I'm okay. You're not going to lose me. I'm right here." Kara whispered reassurance in Alex's ear.

Alex broke down. Sobbing and hugging Kara tightly. She let her weight go and let Kara hold her and bring them both to the floor, still hugging.

"I love you, Alex."

Alex pulls back to look at Kara. She licks her lips and glances down at Kara's lips. Kara glances down at Alex's lips, too.

Alex leaned forward and kissed Kara. Kara palms Alex's cheek with her hand, kissing her softly.

Alex pulled back when her lungs started to burn.

"I love you, too, Kara." Alex whispers.

Kara smiles, and leans forward to kiss Alex again.


End file.
